kiss me in the rain
by loveyoulikethatlovesong
Summary: "Lex," he was the only one that could call her that, "you look beautiful." But this was was wrong, and this was sick. Because she wasn't his. Because she was his sister. If only he could tell his heart that... max/alex
1. if only

**author: **just like a love song

**summary: **"Lex," he was the only one that could call her that, "you look beautiful." But this was was wrong, and this was sick. Because she wasn't his. Because she was his sister. If only he could tell his heart that... max/alex

**a/n: I feel kind of like a horrible author... I know that I should be updating the other stories that everyone's been waiting for, but I've had the biggest writers block. I decided I would try to write for a whole other catagory... and thus, here is a WOWP story! I like MALEX and JALEX, but there aren't really any _super _detailed stories for Max and Alex, so... here we are. This story probably won't get that many reviews, considering how unactive this section is (with the show ending and everything), so this is more for me to get back into my groove. I'm trying a new kind of style, so if you are a normal (or new!) reader, tell me how you like it!**

normal story (3rd person)

_thoughts or emphasis_

**change between POV**

.

.

.

**kiss me in the rain **

.

.

.

**chapter one: if only**

_how can something so wrong feel so right?_

_. _

_. _

_._

**Alex**

"Can I-I..." the voice was tired, shaky, and so quiet she had trouble hearing it over the roar of the busy street. She inclined her head in slightly as the woman softly heaved, trying to get more words out, "b-borrow some of your ch-change, dear?" the lady stuttered in a slightly stronger voice – which really wasn't saying much – having trouble holding out a garish yellow-green hand that was suddenly launched at the young girl.

Alex Russo's first instinct was to shudder, pull away, and sprint off in the direction she had originally been planning to go. Because she didn't _do _charity. However, when she slowly looked the woman's way – having ever intention of telling her off before running away – she was was left frozen, her heart sinking.

The woman was tinier than she was, frail, and bent in an awkward angle as she tried to shy out of the rain that was pouring down on them. Her hair was frazzled and falling out, her skin wrinkled and already looking like it belonged to some leather recliner that had been left outside for too long.

But it was her eyes that really got Alex's attention. Although not the most beautiful things themselves, sunken into the back of her skull, tiny, beady, and a watery blue colour that just didn't look quite right on a person, they still had something special about them.

Because in them, Alex swore she could see the _world. _

It was like her whole life was shrunk into those little eyes, and all she could think about was how sad they looked. It was suddenly clear how alone this woman was. But she was still alive, and she was still _trying... _and if that didn't mean she had guts, Alex wasn't sure what did.

Maybe it was because she could see herself in this woman – this old lady that was still pushing, even with so little hope – maybe not, but she still reached a dainty hand into her soaked jeans, pulling out a couple of dollars and gently placing them into the old woman's hands. "Here." she smiled softly at her, kissing her on the forehead the same way her dad used to do for her, "Stay safe."

The old woman's face lit up, and she smiled hugely. Half of her teeth may have been gone, but she could just tell... she used to be _beautiful. _"Thank you, miss! Th-thank you!" she bowed deeply, in a way that must have been uncomfortable for her, before scurrying off out of Alex's sight. She stared after her for a moment, the soft smile still playing on her own lips, before she realized who she was, and set her expression into one akin to a scowl.

Now she just had to get home.

O – x – O – x – O – x – O – x – O

She slammed the door closed, smirking slightly in satisfaction as it shook the walls on both sides. _Serves them right, _she thought to herself smugly, _sleeping while I was out being soaked._

To say the least, her day had been bad. In fact, horrible wouldn't even begin to describe it. She'd had cheer until about five-thirty, starting at three, which meant two and a half hours of straight practising. Also known as a _lot _of work. And like most things in life, Alex just didn't _do _work. Sometimes, she seriously wondered why she had put herself through this... she wasn't the most peppiest person, after all.

But Mr. Laritate had insisted. Apparently, it would be 'good' for her.

That, along with the fact that she needed some sort of extra curricular activity to pass grade eleven (stupid preparatory school), had persuaded her to try out for the team that past year. She'd always been relatively flexible, which was how she'd made the team in her sophomore year, so it was really no problem to make it again. Not a lot of the other juniors on the team could even do a cartwheel, and thus her tumbling put them to shame.

But things had changed for the team this year. Ever since placing second in Nationals that previous season, the coach had been obsessed about being number one. Every single thing they used to do twice, now they had to do at least fifteen times. If something wasn't perfect, then you were off the team. Maybe a little harsh, but it was what was 'needed' to win. Now, instead of practices twice a week, they were every week day except Monday, each practice lasting for about two or three hours, depending on the day.

It was exhausting, to say the least, and by this point she was just _done. _Her coach had been particularly nasty today, and she had made her stay behind after practice to clean the locker room – which the football boys used _too, _by the way – so that she could get rid of that 'nasty little attitude' of hers.

By the time she was done, it was six-thirty, and she still had to get home. Her sour mood had just about doubled, and half way to her walk to the bus station, it had started to pour down rain. And, coincidentally, she had ended up giving her bus money to that poor old woman, which Alex was seriously regretting after she had been walking for approximately half an hour. New York was a big city, and sometimes she wished she lived in a small town.

When she finally reached her house, her legs were aching, her head pounding, and her back felt like it had been permanently wedged into a huddled over position. What she really needed to do was curl up on the coach, but she thought better of it after she got a whiff of herself. She smelled similar to a wet dog, which filled her with a bit of embarrassment, and a whole lot of disgust.

She stalked through her house, stomping all the way up to her room and grabbing a change of clothes. Everyone was asleep (_damn them_), so she decided on a pair of girly pink booty shorts, and a thin tank-top that she tried not to wear too often. It showed her bra clearly underneath, and was just a bit too low for her own tastes, but almost all of her other clothes were dirty, and she was just _so _hot.

Tucking them under her arm, Alex padded down the hallway and into the bathroom, some of her anger dissolving as she let herself ponder how good that shower was going to feel on her skin. Excitement didn't even begin to describe it.

O – x – O – x – O – x – O – x – O

By the time her shower was done, all of the exhaustion Alex had been experiencing seemed to be wiped away. She didn't feel like she could sleep in the next couple of hours, so despite the fact that it was probably about twelve by now, she lazily wandered down the stairs to her living room. Stopping mid-way down, she was surprised to hear noise coming from the direction of the TV. Cautiously, she peaked through the railing, and spied the familiar tousled hair of her younger brother.

Letting out a small sigh, she continued her tread, not trying to hide herself anymore. "Hey Maxie." she mumbled, but she knew he would hear it. He always had this uncanny hearing, and when she saw him drowsily raise a hand in greeting, she knew she'd been right. "You want some popcorn?" she offered.

He turned his head slightly, the light off the television defining his now chiseled features, "Yeah, sure." he smiled slightly at her, and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

At the age of sixteen, Max Russo had grown up. Along with a growth spurt (which had sent him towering over Alex), he had also lost all of his baby fat, growing more handsome with every coming day. After being conned into joining the football team by a friend, he had become more muscular, and it really started to show as everything about him began to even out. Voice deepened, stink gone, and even his... _uniqueness _had toned down.

It didn't take long for the kids at school to notice, and he was quickly accepted by the members of Tribeca Prep's popular crowd with open arms.

It was odd at first, a little hard to adjust to, but in time Alex had gotten used to it. It had even brought them closer together, having to spend so much time being with him due to their intertwined sports.

However, not many people knew that they were siblings at school. It was just a 'coincidence' that they had the same last name to everyone else, and when their parents asked them why, they'd both said, "I don't want people to know that I'm related to _them!_" although it actually went so much deeper than that.

"Can you bring the pickles too?" well... _some _of his uniqueness had toned down. He was still Max, after all, and his odd habits had continued with him, such as eating pickles and popcorn together... literally combining them as he ate them. It was kind of cute, and because she had a fondness for the green vegetable herself, she didn't mind.

"Mhm..." she hummed, leaning down and grabbing her wand out of the side of her boot. She pointed it at the bowl, mumbling under hear breath, "_I'm not in the mood to make my own buttery food, fill this bowl with corn that's popped, so I don't have to move down to the shop." _

Not the best spell, she would admit, but nonetheless the bowl filled itself with fresh, hot popcorn, and she smiled contentedly, grabbing the bowl in one hand and the jar of pickles in the other, slowly making her way over to the bright orange couch Max was lounging in.

A couple of feet away, she stopped for a moment, staring at him. He was wearing a dark navy blue tank top, which rested softly in his defined chest. His pants were a plaid colour, obviously cotton, and partly showing off his... _No. Bad area of thought! _She scolded herself, _Not that I was checking him out or anything. _

She shook her head, moving forward a couple of steps and plopping down beside him. She set the bowl on her lap and inched forward so that she was curled up against his side (_so he can reach the popcorn... obviously_), her head resting against his broad shoulders. His familiar scent reached her nostrils: like a forest right after a rainfall, and she slowly breathed it in, letting herself close her eyes so that she could relax.

As she slowly felt her muscles begin to unwind, one of his strong arms pulling her closer to him as he began to speak.

**Max**

"What happened today?" He looked down at her, observing her finally relaxed face. Her long hair, wet from just getting out of a shower, was thrown over her opposite shoulder and halfway covering her face. Lips halfway open, and chocolate eyes tiredly closed, she looked to be something akin to an angel.

She had been so stressed earlier, something he'd been able to tell with just one look at her. After seeing her from his cracked open door in his bedroom, he had crawled out of his bed and made his way downstairs, waiting for her to join him, like he knew she would. Somehow, he always been able to calm her down, and he took pride in that skill as she sighed into his chest, snuggling closer to him as a small grin made its way to his lips.

This kind of intimacy used to be reserved for Justin. But ever since their older brother had started to become more absorbed in his work, he had become different. He'd still been the same brother, just perhaps a little less family oriented. But then, after he began to date a new girl... _Rachel_, he was never at home. Alex was the one to take it the hardest, although that in itself wasn't all that surprising. They'd always had a special bond.

In that period of grieving the brother she once had, Max had somehow managed to slowly worm his way into her heart. They were possibly closer than the other two used to be, although they were without the bickering that made Justin and Alex... well, _Justin and Alex. _Now, it was just _Max and Alex. _

He had to admit, he liked that much better.

"Well..." she mumbled into his side, "coach was being such a bitch to me today, and she made me clean the stupid locker room. Do you _know _how long it's been since that thing was cleaned?"

He chuckled softly, bringing his head down so that it was against the top of her head, slowly breathing in her cinnamon smell. "Probably back when Mrs. Carnathy went to our school." he was talking about the old lady that ran the office at their school. She had a weird obsession with buttons, which was besides the point, but she was practically _ancient. _The kids at school often joked that she probably wouldn't be able to remember her 30th birthday.

Laughter bubbled from deep inside her, as she choked out, "We both know that the school wasn't around back then." giggling as she poked his stomach playfully. He joined her laughter, and it filled the room with noise.

Once they were done, both heaving from the lack of oxygen, they collapsed on the couch – popcorn forgotten on the floor – Max spread lengthways across the length of the furniture and Alex sprawled atop him. "Thanks Maxie." she used that smile that she reserved just for him, and his heart skipped a beat as her gorgeous chocolate eyes stared into his.

"Your welcome." he quietly answered back, licking his lips unconsciously. The next words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Lex," he was the only one that could call her that, "you look beautiful." he reached one of his hands up from where it was resting on the couch, stroking a piece of hair away from her face.

Their gazes got more intense, faces slowly inching closer until he could feel her hot breath against his. They were _so close, _and he could practically taste her. Closer... and closer... and...

A door from upstairs slammed open, and they both sprang apart, awkwardly looking away from each other. "Well... I've, um, got to go." Alex mumbled under her breath. "To bed, I mean." she quickly scrambled up the first couple of stairs, glancing behind her at the last second to meet his eyes. The contact was electric, but he looked away.

Because this was wrong.

Because she was his _sister. _

.

.

.

**a/n: So, how does everyone like the first chapter? Not much editing done, but I just kind of wanted to get started. I'll update this story constantly until it's done, and hopefully my writer's block will be done! Anyway,**

**Hearts my darlings,**

**just like a love song**


	2. lightning

**author: **just like a love song

**summary: **"Lex," he was the only one that could call her that, "you look beautiful." But this was was wrong, and this was sick. Because she wasn't his. Because she was his sister. If only he could tell his heart that... max/alex

**a/n: So... like eight months later I finally update. I'm so sorry for all you wonderful people that reviewed and liked this story... so for that, I wrote a huuuge chapter for you :) I honestly was just so busy, and I had the worst writers block... ever. Nothing sounded good, or right, and I really want this story to be perfect. I've been working on this all day (sick day!), so it is currently un-edited! But I wanted to get it up quick :) hope you like it!**

normal story (3rd person)

_thoughts or emphasis_

**change between POV**

.

.

.

**kiss me in the rain**

.

.

.

**chapter one: lightning**

_when I'm with you, sparks fly_

_._

_._

_._

**Alex**

The next day, things carried on as usual.

It was Saturday morning, so Alex didn't crawl out of her bed until about 11 o'clock – or at least she thought that was the time. She couldn't really rely on her alarm clock anymore, ever since that one time Max decided to practice his throws in her bedroom…

Oh yeah. _Max._

She'd really been doing her best to forget about _it_. That connection, that _spark _was all in her imagination. She was probably just tired, and walking out in the rain for that long? She was definitely coming down with something. Or maybe the pickles gave her food poisoning? Whatever. All that mattered was that what happened the previous night wasn't real.

But in the back of her mind, the same part of her mind that held all of the guilt from her pranks and snide remarks, she knew there was nothing odd going on. Although maybe, if she just pretended hard enough for long enough, her thoughts would start to ring true.

In some twisted way, this was the only logic that made sense.

When she finally found herself half-dressed and walking down their curly staircase and into the kitchen, one of her tiny arms had begun to sleepily rub her eyes, and a large yawn had started to escape her lips. From down on the couch, somebody (_Justin_, her brain screamed) smugly called, "Been out kissing too many boys, Alex?"

She froze for a moment, before trying to cover it up with a fake looking stretch. What in the world was he doing home? Shouldn't he be with his two-faced girlfriend right about now? Instead of giving him the satisfaction of an answer, however, she just ignored him and continued to the fridge.

"Oh come on," he continued on, and she had to force herself not to cringe. Part of her wondered when it had become like this: when just the sound of his voice sent an unpleasant sheet of ice down her back, "we both know that you're the school slut."

Maybe a year ago she would have been able to think of a clever retort to that, one that would send him back to his dorky room, moping over another loss. But back then… back then they'd been joking. It didn't matter what was said, because none of it was ever meant. Nowadays… she wasn't so sure.

Just as glistening tears began to sting at her eyes, a voice came from the other side of the room, "Give it a rest, Justin."

_Max_. Always Max… always to the rescue.

She could feel her heart swell slightly, and she sent him a silent thank you with her eyes. He merely winked at her in response, and she tried to stop the heat from rising to her cheeks (_with no avail_).

Justin started laughing, sounding forced and cruel; in a way she wouldn't have imagined possible a long time ago. "She knew I was joking! Right, Alex?"

_He never jokes anymore. _A small voice in her head muttered, but she dismissed it with a small, unnoticeable shake of her head. She did her best to ignore his question, instead choosing to voice the thought that had been floating around her head for the past couple of minutes. "Why are you home?"

For a moment he just stared at her, a glare fixated in her direction, before the annoyed look melted into one of mock offence, "What, I can't even come home anymore?" when he only received blank stares, his face fell void of emotion, "I just wanted to let the family know that I'm thinking about leaving New York. Rachel has family in Texas, and we figure it would be a better place for us right now."

The room was dead silent for a solid minute. Finally, though, she couldn't take it anymore, and words burst from Alex's mouth before she could stop them, "But what about the wizard competition?"

He laughed, although this time it sounded more like the Justin she remembered. Her heart fluttered slightly – old feelings from a younger self barely there – but she stomped them back down quickly. He was not the same person, as much as she wished he was, "Rachel is a human, remember? Wizards and humans cannot be together."

Max was next to speak, his eyes wide with disbelief, "Are you saying that you're dropping out of the competition?"

He nodded slightly, although by this point he was already climbing to his feet, "Would you let the parents know? I've really got to get going." He moved quickly towards the door of the apartment, only pausing slightly to nod in their direction.

"But-but don't you want to say goodbye?" Alex took a couple of hurried steps forward, a hand somewhat stretched out, as if to try and pull him back in. He stopped for a moment, turning slightly, their eyes meeting for only a moment. And for that single moment… things felt real again. They were _Justin and Alex. _

And suddenly she understood:

_But then I might stay._

Although, just as quickly as it came, the moment was gone, and he was back to the cold brother he had become. With one last solemn wave of his hand, he was out the door and gone.

And in those slow few seconds after the door slammed closed, when she could still hear his feet trampling down the stairs one by one, a thought crossed her mind.

_For some reason, __Justin and Alex__ just doesn't sound that good anymore._

O – x – O – x – O – x – O – x – O

"Alex," Kourtney, a popular girl on her cheerleading squad, crooned into the phone, "are you coming to Derek's party tonight?"

Resisting the urge to wince (Kourtney's voice just had that affect on people), Alex repositioned the phone in between her ear and her shoulder, absentmindedly flipping through the pages of some art magazine she owned. "Yeah, probably. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you were thinking about taking anybody…" the blonde girl trailed off, and Alex could practically see the sly look on the girl's face. Always the gossip hound, Kourtney Baits was never one to dwell on small talk.

"I don't know…" she rolled her eyes, "maybe?"

"Oh, really?" the girl blabbered on, "'Cause I was just wondering if you knew what Max was doing tonight? Although, I heard that he was going to go with Ashley."

"Ashley? Let's be serious here! He is _not _interested in her." Ashley was a girl in Max's grade, a 'CLASS A' bitch, and possibly one of the most beautiful girls in the school. She had red, fiery hair, which tumbled down her back in large ringlets, and brown eyes that looked gold in most lights. It was not a well-kept secret that she had a thing for Max.

"Please, Alex. Don't tell me that you haven't heard all of the rumors." Alex _had _heard the rumors. And there were dozens of them. But she was sure Max would tell her if he was seeing somebody… or at least she hoped he would, "Apparently someone caught them kissing under the bleachers the other day."

Her eyes widened, "_NO!_" Alex paused for a moment, trying to become more composed, before muttering in a softer voice, "No, he doesn't like her. Trust me."

"So then it would be fine if I took him?"

She probably should have listened to the tone of the blonde's voice, and realized just how _conniving _she sounded. But for some reason, all thoughts of rationality flew out of her head, and she could only hear a mantra of loud words in her mind, repeating over and over: _SHE LIKES HIM._ Maybe that shouldn't have been that big of a deal, but for a second she felt sick to her stomach, and couldn't stop the words that spilled from her lips, "_I'm _going with Max!"

A squeal erupted out of the phone, and Alex quickly grabbed the cordless device and held it away from her ear for a moment, pursing her lips slightly in confusion, "I _knew _you guys had a thing! Oh my god, you guys are going to be perfect together. Prom king and queen, I can just SEE it."

And then it clicked.

Oh. _Oh. _Kourtney thought they were like _that. _Though, for some reason or another, her stomach did a couple of flips, and she had to resist the urge to go along with the story. Besides, what would Max say when he showed up at the party, only to be congratulated on 'catching Alex Russo'? Nothing good, she was sure.

So, instead, she just played the innocent card, "What are you talking about? Max and I are just friends. We aren't even into each other like that."

"Uh-huh." She could practically hear the rolling of the eyes through the phone, "You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. But anyways, I've got to run. I'm meeting Ryan for some… lunch. Yeah. Lunch."

Alex laughed loudly, repeating the words Kourtney had just spoken, "You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

"Shutup!" Kourtney giggled, before saying another quick goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Alex flopped back down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling for a couple of long moments. She wondered briefly how people would react if they found out that Max and she were siblings.

Musing aside, she knew she had to talk to Max about the party. She had totally forgot about it with all the drama in the last couple of days, and no matter what had happened, she would definitely go with Max.

She remembered when they were about a year younger, when Alex had briefly gotten into hard partying (right around the time Justin had changed, not that she would admit it), Max had laid down a condition with her. He said that he would not get in her way, as long as he let her come along with her. He said it was because he wanted to go to more parties, but Alex knew it was really because he was worried about her.

Perhaps that was when they really started getting close.

Whatever it was, they were close now, and she hadn't gone to a party without him since.

Climbing off of her bed, she lazily strolled towards his bedroom. Although it was cleaner than it used to be, it still had a generally dirty feel to it, so she did her best to stay as far out of the room as she possibly could. Knocking on the door lightly, she waited a moment before the door was opened for her to enter.

**Max**

Max sat on his bed, wand casually placed in his hand, staring curiously at the door as his sister slowly entered. She looked slightly nervous, although she tried to hide it the best that she could. Always the actress…

He couldn't help the smile that curled up on his lips as he waited for her to begin speaking, his head tilted slightly in her direction.

"We're going to Derek's party together, right?" he hated the way his body reacted, his heart swelling at the thought of a _date. _He tried to remind himself that this was nothing like that, that this would _never _be anything like that, but he couldn't stop the harsh thumping of his heart.

"Naw, I think I'm going to go with Ashley. She looked really good-" when he glanced her way, he could see the hurt and rejection spelled out over her face. He was on his feet and across the room in a couple of seconds, one of his large hands brushing a piece of hair out of her face. He stared into her eyes, "I'm joking Alex. I only like yo-"

He stopped mid sentence, hoping that she hadn't caught his slip of words. "I only _want,_" he tried to correct himself, "to go to the party with you." He backed up and sat on the couch faced towards the television in his room. "Besides, I know that you'd be lost without me." He winked at her, and watched as a blush lit up her cheeks.

"Stop being a jerk, Max." Alex slowly navigated her way towards him, sitting with her legs positioned underneath her, angled in a way that their knees were touching. He tried to focus enough to respond to her, but the connection left his mind buzzing. He was snapped out of it by the sound of her voice, "Thanks for this morning, by the way."

She was staring down at one of her hands, her brown hair creating a soft curtain in front of her face, attempting to hide the emotions splayed out across it. He reached out and grasped her hand in his, gently moving his thumb back and forth, "He'll come back someday Alex."

She looked up at him, her eyes suddenly glistening with unshed tears, "How can you be so sure?'

The answer on his lips weighed down his chest, but he forced it out nonetheless, "Because you're here."

A small smile found it's way onto her lips again, and she stared at him with those beautiful brown eyes, "I love you, Maxie!"

If only it was the way he loved her, "Love you too, Lex."

**Alex**

She stood in front of her full-body mirror, examining the outfit she was wearing. It was nothing too special, just colorful body-con skirt and tank top with a couple of colorful necklaces. Overtop she wore her favorite leather jacket of the time, a dark brown bomber.

After one last twirl in the mirror, she turned and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and heading towards Max's room again. She kicked the door with her foot a couple of times – a little too lazy to knock, before hearing a muffled, "Come in."

Forcing the door open, she was greeted by the sight of her brother attempting to get a navy blue long sleeve on. _Attempting_ being the key word, considering that he appeared to be stuck. A couple of giggles escaped her lips, "Need some help, Maxie?"

He froze for a moment, and before chuckling slightly and trying to continue getting dressed. She laughed once more and stumbled forward to help him, pulling the shirt up slightly to reposition it on his body. She brushed up against his hard abs, and couldn't stop the shiver that raced through her body.

She couldn't resist the urge to run a hand along them, trying to make it seem like she was pulling his shirt down. Although, when his head was finally visible, she could tell from the smirk on his lips that he had noticed, "Like what you see, Alex?"

His voice was smooth, and the way that he spoke her name practically sent her reeling. But she wouldn't lose this game. Pressing herself against his body, she watched him squirm slightly, "Maybe," she pronounced her words slowly, casually rubbing her leg against his. Although she wanted to pretend that this was all just so that she could win – so that she wouldn't be outsmarted – she couldn't stop the currents of electricity that raced through her. "Do you think that I look good, Max?" she bit her lip innocently, and watched as emotions flitted past his brown eyes.

He took a step back, becoming composed in less than a second (_how did he do that?_), "Maybe." He mocked her, bumping a shoulder with her and exiting out of the room with his hand casually in his pocket. Alex stood there for a couple of seconds, her breaths coming out slightly rough, and as she left to follow Max, she couldn't help but belatedly wonder, _What's coming over me?_

O – x – O – x – O – x – O – x – O

When they finally made it to Derek's, the party was in full swing. She recognized a couple of people near the door – jocks that were probably being paid to make sure that nobody who wasn't invited (AKA not on their 'level') got in. As they got closer, one of them slapped Max on the back, pulling him in for a brotherly hug.

The guy on the other guy, Andrew, pulled her in slightly for a one armed hug. She swatted him slightly on the arm, and he winked at her. He'd always had a bit of a thing for her, and they'd dated a little bit at the beginning of last year. They were still pretty good friends, and Andrew tried to make it _perfectly _clear that he would always be there if she needed to… blow off a little steam.

Andrew leaned in, "Of course you came with the quarterback." He sent a sideways glance towards Max, before ruffling her hair slightly and teasingly saying, "Minx."

She elbowed him in the side, laughing along with him.

**Max**

After he'd finished talking to Ryan, he had finally noticed just how… _close _Alex and Andrew were. He had his arm touching her waist, and they were both laughing at some thing or another.

It took everything he had inside of him to not grab her and pull her away from him.

After another couple of minutes, she had finished talking to Andrew and was wondering back in his direction. This time, he couldn't stop his urge, and protectively placed an arm across her shoulder. Surprisingly, she leaned in towards him.

"So…" he swallowed slightly, "what was that?"

She pulled away slightly so that she could look at him, "What was what?" her eyes searched his for a moment, before widening in realization. She giggled, "Oh, me and Andrew? Just friends."

He rolled his eyes, trying not to convey the relief that was washing through his body. "Alright then…" he leaned in slightly, so that she could hear him over the loud banging of the music, "I'm going to go grab a drink, okay? I'll see you in a bit."

She nodded, although her eyes had already caught on something else. Glancing in the direction she was eyeing, he noticed Harper and Zeke over by the staircase. He smiled slightly, and with one last squeeze of her shoulder, he left towards the kitchen.

**Alex**

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Kourtney asked her in disbelief, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised in her direction.

A couple of seconds passed, and Alex just stood there dumbly, sipping her cup slowly, "Am I going to do what about what?"

Kourtney looked about ready to pull her hair out, "MAX!"

Alex sighed, "Didn't we already talk about this –"

It wasn't until she finally looked towards the group of people dancing, that she understood. Max was pressed up against some girl, their hips grinding together to the beat of the music.

She recognized her instantly, some freshman girl named Carly that had been trying out for the cheerleading team. "Well," Alex tried to curb the anger that was beginning to grow in the pit of her stomach; "she isn't making the team this year."

Kourtney nodded her head saucily, "How dare she think that she could make a move on your guy!" after Alex sent a look her way, she corrected, "Well, your soon-to-be guy."

Alex didn't have the energy to correct her, eyes still trained on the couple, "They're just dancing…" she sipped her drink again, belatedly noticing that her hand was shaking, "He can do whatever he wants."

Her blonde friend pursed her lips, nodding slightly towards Max, "It doesn't look like that to me."

Max and Carly's heads were coming closer together, and it was obvious that they were about to kiss. The fire grew in Alex's stomach, and she started to see white. Shoving her cup in Kourtney's direction, Alex stomped towards them, her logic gone out the window.

_Because, frankly, that slut was NOT going to get her man. _

**Max**

He didn't see her for another hour, and by this point he was already starting to feel the affects of the alcohol. He'd been dancing with some girl – Carrie, it might have been – trying to blow off some of the steam he'd been feeling in the past couple of weeks.

He'd been craving some kind of connection, even though it might not have been from the person he wanted it from, it still felt good. And frankly, he was past the point of caring.

It was only when things were starting to get kind of heated – the two were about to start making out – that Alex appeared. She had her hands on her hips, and he couldn't stop the thought, _She looks so fucking sexy when she's mad… _from crossing his mind.

"I'm cutting in," she told the girl fiercely, who sent a harsh glare her way, before backing off. It was common knowledge that nobody messed with Alex Russo. Max stared down at her in confusion – the music was still fast, did that mean that she wanted to _grind _with him?

He received her answer a second later, when she grabbed the back of his neck, "Let's dance." Before smashing her lips against his.

.

.

.

**a/n: Again, thank you so much for being patient with me! So sorry for not updating. But anyways, please review ASAP, and send me your thoughts! It would totally make my day ;) Anyway,**

**Love you guys!**

**just like a love song**


End file.
